Ashton Agar
| birth_place = Melbourne, Victoria, Australia | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 2 | heightm = 1.87 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Slow left-arm orthodox | role = All-rounder | club1 = Western Australia | year1 = 2013–present | club2 = Perth Scorchers | year2 = 2013 | international = true | testdebutdate = 10 July | testdebutyear = 2013 | testdebutagainst = England | testcap = 434 | lasttestdate = 18 July | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = England | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 2 | runs1 = 130 | bat avg1 = 32.50 | 100s/50s1 = 0/1 | top score1 = 98 | deliveries1 = 504 | wickets1 = 2 | bowl avg1 = 124.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 2/82 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 16 | runs2 = 575 | bat avg2 = 30.26 | 100s/50s2 = 0/5 | top score2 = 98 | deliveries2 = 3,044 | wickets2 = 41 | bowl avg2 = 40.04 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 5/65 | catches/stumpings2 = 6/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 4 | runs3 = 12 | bat avg3 = 6.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 10 | deliveries3 = 244 | wickets3 = 6 | bowl avg3 = 27.83 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 3/51 | catches/stumpings3 = 1/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 4 | runs4 = 55 | bat avg4 = 18.33 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 35 | deliveries4 = 26 | wickets4 = 0 | bowl avg4 = n/a | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 0/6 | catches/stumpings4 = 0/– | date = 15 November | year = 2013 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/1061/1061470/1061470.html CricketArchive }} Ashton Charles Agar (born 14 October 1993) is an Australian international cricketer contracted domestically to Western Australia and the Perth Scorchers. From Melbourne, Agar represented Victoria at underage level, as well as playing a number of matches for the Australian under-19 cricket team. Owing to a lack of opportunities in Victoria, he transferred to play for Western Australia prior to the 2012–13 season, making his Sheffield Shield debut in early January 2013. A left-arm orthodox spinner and capable lower-order batsman, Agar was subsequently called up for Australia's 2012–13 tour of India, and went on to tour England and Ireland with Australia A. Although originally not selected in the touring squad, he made his Test debut for Australia in the first Test of the 2013 Ashes series. Scoring 98 runs batting eleventh in Australia's first innings, Agar broke several Test records on debut, including highest score by a number eleven batsman and highest partnership for the tenth wicket (with Phillip Hughes). Agar was dropped from the team after the second Test of the series. Early life and domestic career Agar was born in Melbourne, to a Sri Lankan mother and an Australian father, and attended Melbourne's De La Salle College, graduating in 2011. He represented Victoria at both under-17 and under-19 level. After good form at the 2010–11 National Under-17 Championships, where he took 16 wickets at an average of 11.75 bowling left-arm orthodox spin, he was selected to play for the Australian under-19s for a series against the West Indies under-19s in the United Arab Emirates. Making his debut at the age of 17, Agar went on to play one under-19 Test and ten under-19 One Day International (ODI) matches for Australia. At the 2012 Under-19 World Cup, he was named in the squad as Australia's second spinner behind Ashton Turner, but did not play a match at the tournament. Having failed to gain selection at senior level for Victoria, Agar moved to Western Australia for the 2012–13 season, where he was awarded a contract with the Western Australian Cricket Association (WACA). He made his FC debut for Western Australia in a Sheffield Shield match against New South Wales in January 2013, replacing the injured Michael Beer as the side's spinner. In his second Shield match, early the following month, he scored 53 runs in Western Australia's second innings, putting on a state Sheffield Shield record partnership of 94 runs for the tenth wicket with Michael Hogan (43*). Agar made his LA debut for Western Australia in the limited-overs Ryobi One-Day Cup in late January, and took five wickets from his two matches, with his best figures 3/51 against Queensland. In February 2013, Agar was a late inclusion in the Australian squad for the 2012–13 tour of India, and played a single match on tour, taking 3/107 against India A. He finished the Sheffield Shield season with 19 wickets from five matches, including a five-wicket haul, 5/65, taken against South Australia in early March. In the same match, Agar was again involved in a substantial last-wicket partnership with Michael Hogan, with the pair adding 68 not out to enable Western Australia to win by one wicket. In his previous match, against Tasmania, he had scored 71 not out in Western Australia's fourth innings of 8/351, helping the team win by two wickets, and he finished the season with 229 runs at an average of 32.71, finishing third in the team's batting averages. At WACA district level, Agar plays for University, having previously played for the Richmond Cricket Club in Victorian Premier Cricket. International career Agar was selected to tour England, Scotland, and Ireland with Australia A in June 2013. Along with Fawad Ahmed, a Pakistani refugee who was granted Australian citizenship in early July 2013, he was generally considered to be competing for a final position in Australia's squad for the 2013 Ashes series in England. A spot in the squad for a second spinner, behind Nathan Lyon, had been kept open to be given to one of the two spinners, based on form in the lead-up to the tour. Following his good form for Australia A, Agar was named to make his Test debut in the first Test of the series (played at Trent Bridge, Nottingham), replacing Lyon in the side from the previous tour. Aged 19 years and 269 days, he became the twelfth-youngest Australian Test player, as well as the youngest Australian since Archie Jackson (during the 1928–29 series) to make his Test debut in the Ashes. On debut, he scored 98 runs from 101 balls batting eleventh in Australia's first innings, breaking several Test records, including first player to ever score a half-century as a number eleven batsman on debut, highest score by a number eleven batsman, and, with Phillip Hughes, highest partnership (163 runs) for the tenth wicket. Agar played in the first two Tests of the series, and despite his debut batting performance, had very limited success with the ball, taking 0-24, 2-82, 0-44 and 0-98 for a bowling average of 124, subsequently being dropped from the team for the third and fourth Tests, and returned home due to illness ahead of the final Test. Nathan Lyon took his place for the final three tests and bowled considerably better, despite Australia losing the series 3-0. External links * * Category:Australian cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1993 birthsCategory:Living people